This invention is related to an apparatus for supporting a torch for cutting a circular opening in a metal plate. More particularly, the apparatus employs a motor drivingly connected to a circular flat spur gear supported parallel to the workpiece surface being cut. Torch supporting structure is mounted on the gear so as to rotate therewith. The torch nozzle extends through an opening in the gear, directed toward the workpiece. The diameter of the hole being cut is determined by adjusting the distance between the torch nozzle and the axis of rotation of the gear.
Circle cutting attachments are known in the art for supporting a torch for cutting a circular hole in a workpiece. Generally such prior art devices comprise several components, and require a substantial mounting area.
Examples of prior art circle cutters include U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,025 issued May 3, 1977, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,081,179 issued Mar. 28, 1978 both to Ronald A. Frame for "Circle Cutter"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,256,288 issued Mar. 17, 1981 to Miguel E. Rojas for "Hole Cutting Apparatus"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,155 issued Oct. 18, 1988 to Robert M. Suchevich and Lawrence A. Bollinger for "Plasma Arc Hole Cutter".